


Horrible family tradition

by Deirana



Series: "Ablenkungsgeschichten" [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death, Fear, Friendship, Horror, Murder, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirana/pseuds/Deirana
Summary: In an old villa, eerie crimes have been going on for decades. People disappear and are never found again. Eight girlfriends spend a night in this haunted house because of a bet and have to deal with the horror there.
Series: "Ablenkungsgeschichten" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764829





	1. Familytradition

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of my "corona stories," or distraction stories. These stories have nothing to do with the virus. It doesn't happen in the stories. But that's why I called this series because, in the time when Life had gone down more or less everywhere because of Corona, I was distracted by writing and some stories came out.  
> I published the stories in FF.de in German under my name "Deira". Here at AO3 I have summarized them as a series.
> 
> These are more or less creepy horror stories. Some are really evil, others rather harmless. I wish you a lot of fun reading.
> 
> This story is the worst of all. Warning: Murder and manslaughter by a truly disturbed, evil and disgusting murderer.

He stood upstairs and watched the 8 young girls who dared to enter his house. His house, where he had lived for decades and where no one but him had anything to look for. 

Only those whom he invited to come here, and until thirty years ago they were people with whom he did not want to let them out again.

He smiled at the memory. The bodies of the disappeared were hidden in the house and although the police had already searched it in the twenties, fifties and last ly re-searched in the eighties, they had not found the dead or him.

Of course, he could not remember the searches in 1922, 1928 and 1956. At that time, his great-grandfather and grandfather had been harassed. In 1987, he and his father were almost disturbed by the murder of the young woman he had approached at a fairground and took home.

But the woman had already been dead when police arrived. Her body was buried in a hidden basement room, and he and his father had also retreated there during the search.

Afterwards, the house had finally had the reputation of a haunted house and in the last few years no one had lost their way here except for three homeless people. His father had died three years ago and he had placed him among the rest of the dead. 

However, not to the deceased in the basement, but to those who had found their last rest on the store. There lay the favorite sacrifices of his great-grandfather, grandfather and father. 

The three were now resting in the midst of their favorites. Their wives, who had wanted to leave their husbands at some point, were also there. Only his great-grandmother had shared her husband's passion and helped him build this house.

There was also a role model. There had been a man in America, his name was like this British detective who built a hotel and made his victims disappear there. There had been many secret rooms and traps.

In the end, he had been snagged, but his family had been spared this for almost ninety years.

He himself did not like to enter this room in the attic. He basically liked the other rooms with the skeletons, because they were all now, not very much. It was too... Scared.

Nevertheless, he had always tried to continue the family tradition and he had killed the three homeless.

He was now in his mid-forties and left his house only to shop. He usually drove the old car that had belonged to his father, and he always shopped in the next big city. There, no one paid attention to the well-dressed man who did his monthly big shopping.

And now eight giggling young girls entered his house and he sneaked through a secret corridor behind the walls of his house to listen to their conversations in the large entrance hall.

"Here it should haunt," said one of the girls addressed to her friends. 'I don't believe in it. But we made this bet with the guys. One night in the haunted house and they have to go to "Supertalent" and audition for it."

"Yes, Elena. It's going to be funny," another girl agreed. "But Franziska doesn't seem so enthusiastic."

"Because there's something about some haunted stories. You shouldn't underestimate something like that," another girl's voice replied earnestly. "And when you find out what's really behind it, sometimes it's too late."

**The terrible serial killer with the hotel was called H.H. Holmes. He also had an appearance in a Supernatural episode. If you are interested, you can google it. But it's creepy and not for the faint-hearted.**


	2. Eight girlfriends

Elena wondered in secret if it had really been such a good idea to bet with the boys. But the idea of how they made a fool of themselves at the casting show, because none of them had even a bit of singing talent, was just too tempting.

In return, Elena and her two best friends Anna and Lea, as well as the other five girls, with whom they had more casual contact, had to spend a night in the abandoned haunted house. 

Emily, who was secretly in love with one of the boys and who thought no one knew, as well as Leonie, Alina and Sophie, had found the idea exciting. Only the rather silent Franziska had any concerns.

But she was the last to join the clique and had adapted to the others. The other seventeen-year-old girls, whose schooldays had recently ended, had known each other since 5th grade. Franziska had recently moved to the area, so she was glad to have joined the girls' group quite soon.

She was nice, affable and, in Elena's opinion, also fit them visually well, because she attached importance to the fact that her friends were all pretty. Ugly girls, like the pimpy Melissa, the school's outsider, had no chance with her.

Some thought Elena was superficial. But she wasn't particularly interested in the opinion of those who thought so. She thought that maybe the last time they all did something together, because soon some of them would start an education and others would go to secondary schools. They wouldn't go into a class together and probably wouldn't see each other as often and live a little apart.

"I'm in favour of us looking around the house separately," Leonie suggested, giggling silly. 

This sometimes got Elena on her nerves, but otherwise she got along quite well with the one head smaller girl.

"She's right," Sophie interjected, turning to Alina. "We are best formed in groups of two. We are eight.

"Well, then I go with Anna," Elena replied, hacking into the girl, while Lea cast an insulted look at her. Anna and Lea were always in competition over who was Elena's best friend.

But then Emily reached for Lea's hand. "I'm going with you. But I hope you have strong nerves. I think it's all creepy. It's really supposed to haunt you, even if the police never found anything."

Eventually Leonie decided to walk through the house with Sophie and Franziska and Alina were the girl couple left.

Elena found that it fit together quite well, because Franziska and Alina had a similarly calm temperament, if you could call it temperament at all.

Emily, on the other hand, ran away with Lea. "Come on, we're going up. There are certainly the most beautiful rooms. Children's room, bedroom, maybe even cupboards with old-fashioned clothes.

Leonie giggled again, almost robbing Elena of the last nerve, but she suppressed a tortured sigh.

"Anna and I look at the rooms on the ground floor. The large living room and the room where the rich people used to celebrate," Elena said, strolling with Anna from then on.

Meanwhile, Alina reserved the garden for herself and Franziska. "There is still a beautiful pond. And so old sculptures. And everything is overgrown. Somehow I find something romantic," she said, going ahead. Franziska followed her in silence.

For Leonie and Sophie, all that remained was the cellar and actually these were the rooms they least wanted to go to, especially not in the early evening, when the sun was already quite low.

At least they had brought flashlights with them and therefore did not have to tap around in the dark.

They climbed down the stairs and the old wood made crunchy noises. Leonie turned a blind eye. "Typical haunted house atmosphere."

Sophie giggled nervously and reached for her friend's shoulder. She screamed. 'I'm not so scared. I thought, "I'm going to have a skeleton or something like that."

"Sorry," Sophie whispered. 'I didn't want that. But I find it so scary here. Look, even the door is eerie."

They stopped at the basement door and Leonie shrugged. "How can a door be eerie? Ugly hits it more. Look at the carvings. Loudly knocked heads next to a guy with a beik. Should this be an executioner?"

"I think so," Sophie whispered softly, and Leonie reached for each other's hand. "Come on, we're looking at the basement a little bit now, taking a few cell phone photos as proof that we were down here, and then we go back to the entrance hall."

She opened the basement door and the two girls stepped into a narrow hallway, from which doors to the left and right went.

Leonie felt a bit reminiscent of a prison wing and in the glow of the flashlight everything seemed even more sinister. But in the end she wasn't a toddler and wouldn't be afraid of a basement.

She took a photo with her phone before opening one of the doors. There, too, was the image of an executioner holding a head in his hand on the wood.

"Disgusting, such a bad taste," Leonie grumbled as she entered the room with Sophie.

Apparently it was a storage room, because several boxes were standing around. She took another photo and avoided opening one of the boxes. Why should it? Who knew what was in it? Although she would never have admitted it to Sophie, she suddenly felt anything but comfortable in this room and decided to leave him.

You didn't have to challenge fate unnecessarily...

But then the door fell into the castle and Sophie screamed as the room was only illuminated by the glow of the flashlights.

The girls ran to the door and shook it, but she did not open. Instead, they heard a sound that sounded as if an iron gate was opening, and in fact a door opened on the wall that they hadnotn't noticed before, and a man stepped in.

He smiled kindly at the two girls, but held a kind of baton in his hand. "You entered my house. You also insulted my great-grandfather's taste. He had thought of the carvings on the doors. But you'll fit well into the family collection," he said, appearing to be happy.

Leonie and Sophie took a step back when the man took a step towards them surprisingly quickly and hit them with the baton. Sophie fell to the ground and Leonie saw the bloody hole in her friend's forehead.

Did he actually smash her skull? Leonie wanted to scream, but her head suddenly seemed to burst in pain and she knew nothing more.

He carried the two girls down the stairs one by one, leading to his basement under the basement, as he called it. He first dropped Sophie in the middle of several skeletons. "The one up there was Bärbel. She died in 1922. My great-grandfather killed her. A beggar from the city. No one missed her. And that's over there is Valentina. She was ripped out of home. She died in 1950. One of my father's first victims. My grandpa taught him everything he knew. I think you'll feel comfortable between the two, although you'll soon look like them. Only bones. Then I don't find you beautiful anymore."

He lay first Sophie's and then Leonie's body between the two skeletons and left the basement room. Basically, this was a feast day for him. His grandfather had once killed three people in one day. A man, his sister and his wife. They had got lost on a hike and made the mistake of seeking refuge in this house...

But he would surpass his grandfather today. He had already killed two girls and added them to the collection. Six of them were still running through his house, waiting for him. 


	3. Mehr Opfer?

Lea and Emily opened one of the doors upstairs and found themselves in a bedroom. 

A large bed stood on a wall and on the bedside tables next to it stood sculptures. But these were not ancient goddesses or gods or a few nice animals. Instead, they depicted an executioner with a Axe holding a severed head in his hand.

"Great," Lea complained. "Who puts something like that in the bedroom? I would be scared every night if I woke up."

Emily shrugged and stepped on the window. She opened it and waved to Alina and Franziska, who stood by a pond there. The sun sent out the last rays as it disappeared behind the nearby hills.

"Get back, it's going to be cool inside," Lea asked the other girl, and she complied with the others' wishes.

She looked up to the ceiling and even this one did not find Lea's taste. Although there were no executioners and no severed heads, instead a large skeleton had been carved into the wooden ceiling.

"And that looks at me in the morning when I wake up," Lea said, shaking her head. "Really horrible."

Emily shrugged again. "Maybe at some point it was modern. I don't know that much about it. However, my grandma never had such lamps and such a ceiling decoration. She had hung pictures of trees everywhere. It wasn't ugly, but it also had something unnerving."

"Old people stop," Lea grumbled when she heard a noise.

"What was that? I just thought I'd heard footsteps in the closet," she said, looking at her friend inquiring.

She shook her head. "I heard that too. But I don't think that came out of the closet. These will be the others who will sneak through the house somewhere."

Lea wanted to say something else, but at that moment the cupboard door opened and with a few steps a man was with the two girls. He pulled out with an object and Lea, hit by something, fell to the ground while Emily screamed.

This seemed to annoy the man, as he pushed her against the wall and closed her mouth. "Be quiet! The other girls will hear you at the end. Also the two in the garden. But I want you all!"

In fact, steps rushed up the stairs and then the door was ripped open. Emily saw Anna and Elena looking into the room with their eyes widened.

The man struck again and Emily also collapsed, while the other two girls turned around and ran away. The man followed them, but the two were quite quick and made it to the front door before he could catch up with them.

When they left the house, they met Franziska and Alina, who looked at them inquiringly. "Franzi said she heard a scream. I didn't notice anything. She probably has sharper ears. What's going on?"

Apparently Anna was about to become hysterical, and Elena had to pull her behind her. "We have to disappear here," she said. "There's a madman running around here. He killed Emily and Lea with a baton. I think they're dead.'

Three of the girls, Elena, Anna and Alina, rushed away. The latter turned again. "What's going on, Franzi?"

"See you come away," Franziska replied. "Call the police. I look at the others...

"Are you wrong? That is dangerous! The guy is completely through," mature Elena upset, but the other two girls dragged her on as Franziska rushed towards the house.

He was angry. Four girls had escaped him. Nevertheless, he brought the two newest victims to his basement and placed them in the other. 

"Here you are back with your girlfriends. And you too will soon be made up of only bones. Your pretty faces will no longer be pretty. Unfortunately, the decline cannot be stopped," he said, shaking his head with regret.

'I'm afraid I'll have to hide with you down here for a while so the police won't find me. They will search for everything again in order to find us. But you don't have to be afraid, I'm watching you four and the others."

But first he had to get some supplies out of the fridge and his sleeping bag if he wanted to hide in the basement for a while.

When he entered his entrance hall, his heart beat faster at once, because one of the girls had actually returned. He wondered why she had done that. Did she believe that her friends were still alive? Did she want to help them?

Well, she wouldn't be able to do that. It would be, at least for today, the last to supplement his collection.

He emerged from the shadows and, holding his baton in his hand, stood in front of the girl and made sure that he blocked her way.

"Are you looking for your girlfriends?" he asked, smiling mockingly at her as she seemed to stare through him. 

Did she know what was coming?

Well, she wouldn't escape him, because she was quite petite and at least one and a half heads smaller than him. It would be easy to overwhelm this delicate girl, who wore a summer dress, and smash her head with the baton.

His great-grandfather had already used this stick, and he was heartened that he would add five girls to the collection today, even though three others had escaped him.

"I'm looking for the others," the girl said now, adding, "My name is Franziska. And I'm not just looking for the four..."

"Not only the four, Franziska? Well, it doesn't matter who or what you're looking for. I like to bring you to them, he said, waving them to him.

In fact, she followed his request, and he was really surprised by that. The girl didn't seem to be the smartest. But he would end it now, because the police would come soon.

"The others are dead. You will be," he said, waiting for a moment for fear to show up in their eyes, but this did not happen.

He pulled out with the baton and struck – and the next moment he lay on the floor and the girl crouched on his chest.

She took the baton out of his hand and threw it into the other end of the room. "I miss four girlfriends. And Bärbel. We were torn apart at that time and marched through the country begging. That was in the 1920s. She disappeared in the area, but I never found out where."

He looked at the young woman in horror. Why was she friends with a girl who had killed her great-grandfather? 

But then she opened her lips easily and he saw that her teeth, especially her canines, were now pointed and long. 

"After Bärbel's disappearance, I met a really bad man. It was even worse than you. And he changed me....I haven't lived a normal life for a long time. Now I wanted to try. I finished school, found girlfriends. Contrary to many myths, some of us can also go out during the day and go to school or pursue a job. I also feeding along wonderfully with animal blood. At least for a short time I had a normal life."

She smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile. "Thank you for ruining all this for me. Because I have to disappear now. Because I will probably be associated with the murder of you. If I were a human being, I could talk myself out with self-defense. But investigations would pull a long rat tail behind them and ask the police too many questions. But they will also have to do with searching your house. Today they have better opportunities than they did then..."

He was terrified. What was this girl? He had heard of such beings, but never believed in them... he was scared. Great fear. What would she do with him? He would have preferred to have fought for mercy.

He was the one who ended life here. What did she mean by "murder to you"?

The man screamed as her teeth painfully pierced his neck and he felt her drinking his blood and he was screaming first to free himself, but had no chance against her...

Two weeks later, the four dead girls were buried with great sympathy from the population. Even some local politicians were present and the press reported. Elena, Anna and Alina as well as the boys, who would no longer go to a casting show, also attended the funeral.

The girls held hands and still couldn't believe that many skeletons had been found, apart from their girlfriends. It would take a while to identify the other dead. The killer, Elena and Anna, had also recognized him in the morgue as the man who had killed their girlfriends.

The coverage on television and the Internet was full of news about the "Family Murder House", as the press had christened it.

Elena enjoyed the press frenzy a little. Soon she was invited to a talk show to share her experiences. Her two friends held back with such a thing, wanted to be left alone, and there was no trace of Franziska.

Had she run away in panic? And what had the killer died of? He had small wounds on his neck. So much had been in the newspaper. He had also lost a lot of blood before his death. Probably there was a disease behind it...

Some people on the Internet, especially in forums dealing with the supernatural, suspected a vampire, but of course no one really took this seriously.

No one paid attention to the young girl, who, with tears in her eyes, stood some distance and watched the funeral, only to then set out and find a new place where she could live for a while. 

The End

**Often my villains get their punishment at the end of my story. Here the murderer had chosen the wrong victim.**


End file.
